


Stranger Danger! Or maybe not?

by striking_stroll18



Series: Stranger Danger (Vampire AU) [1]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of blood but no graphic description, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/pseuds/striking_stroll18
Summary: While walking home from work, Jev meets a mysterious stranger that he can't forget about.
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne
Series: Stranger Danger (Vampire AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: F1 Fandom Unity Exchange





	Stranger Danger! Or maybe not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Title inspired by that story John Mullaney once told in one of his shows (can't remember which one though). I hope you like this and that I did your idea justice.

Silence surrounded Jev, deathlike silence. The alley he was walking through was only lit by one streetlight each at both ends but since it was a rather long way he was walking in almost complete darkness. A cold wind hit the Frenchman and shuddering he wrapped his coat tighter around his figure. It was rather scary, but he decided to just keep walking towards the light. As he hadn’t been in the middle of the alley yet it just kept getting darker around him and Jev was asking himself why he decided to use the shortcut in the middle of the night. Suddenly he heard a rattling behind him, and the man whirled around. In the darkness he could make out the silhouette of a trash can that was rolling around in the alley and a cat who was sitting next to it. Jev closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down is rapidly beating heart. When he succeeded in doing so the Frenchman turned around again so he could continue his way through the alley. However, he didn’t get too far as suddenly he heard two voices fight nearby. He couldn’t exactly place where they came from as they seemed to come from above but there were only the roofs of the houses. Out of instinct, Jev moved into the shadow between two big trash cans at the back of a restaurant when suddenly a man fell from one of the roofs into the alley. Jev almost let out a scream but put a hand over his mouth to stop the scream at the last possible second. The man let out a pained groan and Jev gathered himself before walking over to the injured man. He was surprised he was still alive, but he probably had been lucky. Jev knelt next to the other man and put his hands on the other man’s neck and shoulders to stop his movements. “Hey, you need to stop moving you’ll only make it worse. It’s going to be alright, I am calling an ambulance.” At the mention of the ambulance the stranger only started moving more frantically and trying to get away. Jev had taken one of his hands away to get out his mobile phone but only then realized that it had died a few hours ago while he was still at work. He started to curse in French and looked back at the stranger on the floor. He couldn’t believe his eyes though, the other man had several deep cuts on his face and torso, but Jev couldn’t see any blood. At first, he thought it was only because of the darkness in the alley but then he realized that his hands weren’t damp at all, which they should have been considering the man’s injuries. Suddenly the man that had fallen from the roof opened his eyes for the first time and Jev didn’t know what was going on anymore. The stranger’s eyes were of an intriguing, glowing red colour. If it hadn’t been for the glowing Jev would have a dismissed it as coloured contact lenses but there was no way contacts could glow. Jev stumbled back from the stranger in shock when he spoke up. “Please don’t call an ambulance, they will lock me up or experiment on me or I don’t know what else. Please, I will be fine, just let me go and forget that you ever met me.” Jev shook his head in confusion before whispering to himself. “Who or what are you? You just fell from the roof, you need medical help.” The stranger sighed before also shaking his head. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you what I was.” Jev threw the stranger a challenging look.  
“Why don’t you tell me and then see if I believe you or not.”  
“I can’t tell you, sorry. You should leave now, I will be alright on my own.” Sceptically Jev thought about it for a second but another shout from the roof could be heard his thinking was disrupted by the stranger. “Leave, now! Please, you will be off worse than me right now if you stay any longer! Run, please, as fast as you can!” Confused the Frenchman looked at the stranger but got up at the same time. The pleading look on his face convinced him in the end and Jev ran as fast as possible to the closer end of the alley. Once he was on the bigger and better lit road, he slowed down a bit but still hurried to his apartment. With shaking hands, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor and buried his head in his hands. What had just happened to him? Why were the stranger’s eyes glowing? Was it really the right decision to run away? A sobbed escaped him because he was suddenly feeling frightened after all the adrenaline left his body. For a while he was just sitting there, sobbing, before finally getting up from the floor. Jev decided to head straight for bed because he just wanted to forget what had happened and get rid of the stress. He changed into comfortable clothes and climbed under the covers, but he just couldn’t fall asleep, too many things on his mind. When he finally managed to fall asleep, the sun was almost rising again.

*~*~*~*  
It was almost a month later when Jev was walking past the alley where he met the stranger that had fallen off the roof and wondered again what had happened to the man with the glowing eyes. He shook his head, he wanted to forget about him just like he had been told. With determination written across his face Jev continued his way to his apartment from the restaurant he was working at without looking back once. In his mind he was planning out what he was going to do that evening. First, a nice long, hot shower. Then, make himself some food before snuggling into a blanket to catch up with his favourite show. The first part of the evening went by without any problems but just as he was about to sit down on his couch there was a knock on his balcony door. Jev tried to ignore it, it probably had been a drop of rain or one of his neighbour’s cats but after the first one there were more knocks. With an angry glare at the door he walked over to it to check what was going on. The Frenchman opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. It wasn’t raining and there was also no cat in sight. However, what was in sight was the stranger from the night in the alley. “What are you doing here?” Jev stammered in shock. The stranger, who had before stood with his back towards him, turned around a relieved expression became visible on his face. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I wasn’t sure if they were going to go after you but apparently not.” Jev crossed his arms in front of his chest and decided which question to ask first. “How did you find me? And how did you get up here?”  
“Let’s just say I have my ways of both finding people and getting to places I shouldn’t be able to get to.”  
Blinking, Jev regarded the stranger, he was as smart as before. Then his eyes were drawn to the glowing ones of the stranger again. “And who are you? What are you?”  
“My name is André. You still wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
“Alright, André. But as I said a month ago, why don’t you tell me and then see it yourself.”  
André hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath.  
“Okay, I will tell you. But not here on your balcony. Can we go inside?” Jev nodded and made an inviting gesture into his apartment. “Of course, come in.” He didn’t know why but he trusted André enough to let him in. Hopefully his feeling didn’t betray him. Both men stepped inside, and André let his gaze wander around for a little bit. They sat down on the couch and Jev looked at the other man expectantly. “You said you’d tell me once we’re inside. So, what are you waiting for?”  
“This is such a stupid idea…” André mumbled to himself. “You have to promise not to laugh or to run away.” He then added for Jev to understand clearly. “I promise I won’t laugh or run.”  
André took a deep breath and thought about his next words. “So, as you noticed before, my eyes are red and they’re also glowing. You might also have noticed that you can’t see any trace of my fall from the roof by now, which should not be the case.” He paused for a second and nervously ran his hand through his hair. Jev smiled encouragingly at him and patiently waited for the other man to continue.  
“I’m a vampire.” André suddenly blurted out and Jev was nearly laughing but remembered his promise. He raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms again. “Prove it. Because you were right, I don’t believe you.” André chuckled humourlessly and shook his head. “See, I knew it.” Jev scooted closer to the other man. “I promise I will not run or do anything else like that if you prove it.”  
His kind voice seemed to convince André as he was taking a deep breath and turned away from Jev. However, when he turned back his eyes were glowing even more intensely and when he opened his mouth a little Jev could catch a glimpse of André’s fangs that hadn’t been there before. Without realizing what he was doing Jev reached out for André’s face to prevent him from looking away again. For a while neither said anything before Jev blurted out “You look beautiful like this.” A blush, almost invisible, covered André’s cheeks after Jev’s words and a smiled played on the vampire’s lips. “You’re not looking too bad either.” He then added with a wink. Jev blushed furiously because of André’s statement and shyly looked away. After a short silence the human spoke up again. “So, uhm… Do you want to stay a bit longer? We can watch a movie if you want to. Or you could tell me more about what it’s like to be a vampire. I’m sorry I’m so curious about this.” André let out a laugh and smiled at Jev. “Don’t worry about it, your curiosity is really adorable, and I also understand why you’re so excited about it. I’ll try to answer your questions in the best way possible.”

*~*~*~*

Jev and André had spent lots of time together in the past weeks, the vampire often already waiting for the human when the latter got back from work in the evenings. Sometimes they were just enjoying each other’s presence and watching a movie or sometimes talking about André’s experiences as a vampire. One night, André took Jev on a midnight flight across the city – making sure nobody saw them of course – by carrying the Frenchman in his arms. In the beginning Jev was rather scared to fall but soon had started to feel save in the vampire’s hold, almost as save as never before. Ever since that night, André refused to take Jev on another flight saying the risks were too high. The human didn’t quite understand what he meant with that. André also refused to tell Jev why he fell from the roof the first night they met. That was the only question he didn’t get an answer for, but Jev didn’t press for an answer as he didn’t want to lose his new-found supernatural friend.  
One evening, André was waiting for Jev to return from work so that they could hang out together like almost every night. When the vampire could hear how his friend was at the door, he already knew something was wrong. His suspicion was confirmed when Jev entered the apartment and was paler than André himself. “Jev, what’s wrong with you? Are you okay?” André’s worry was evident on his face and in his voice. The man he had addressed just tiredly shrugged his shoulders before walking through the room towards the couch. Once there, he let himself fall face first into the cushions. André sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jev, can I do anything for you? You’re clearly not alright, but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. And I really want to.” The Frenchman mumbled something into the sofa cushions, but André didn’t understand what he had said, so he asked again. Jev groaned and repeated himself. “Everything hurts! Especially my head.”  
A comforting look crossed André’s face before he got up. “I will get you some painkillers, alright? I’ll be back in a minute.” He left the living room and went into the kitchen where he knew Jev was keeping a medicine chest. He didn’t have to look long before he found the painkillers and got a cup of water as well as a few pills. With that he walked back to the sofa where he helped the human to sit up and handed him the items he had brought from the kitchen. The latter took the pills wordlessly before leaning weakly against the backrest. “I’ll leave you alone then. Get some rest, Jev. You’ll feel better after it. I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
With that, the vampire turned to leave but Jev grabbed his hand. “Please don’t leave. Can’t you stay with me? I could really use some hugs.” The other one’s voice was merely a whisper, but André still understood everything. His face softened and he nodded. “Of course, if you want me to stay, I won’t go. Come here.” He opened his arms and immediately Jev snuggled into his hold. Securely, André wrapped his arms around the other man, he would never let anything happen to him. For a few minutes all they did was hug, but Jev was starting to fall asleep, so André lifted him up. “Alright, let’s get you to bed. You will only hurt more if you sleep on the couch.” He carefully carried his friend into the bedroom and gently lowered him onto the bed. He drew back the blankets and rearranged Jev so that he could be covered by the blankets. After that he toed off his shoes and lay down next to the Frenchman who instantly cuddled close to him again. André pressed a featherlight kiss onto the other man’s forehead before wrapping his arms around him again. He looked peaceful while sleeping, André thought. Without even realizing it, he soon fell asleep too.

The next morning, the sunlight filtering through the curtains woke André up. Unlike Jev’s first thoughts, he wasn’t burning to ashes as soon as sunlight hit him, he just got a sunburn very easily but only if it was direct sunlight and hadn’t been filtered by glass for example. Contently André snuggled closer to the man in his arms and closed his eyes again. A few moments later he heard a quiet “Good morning” and opened his eyes again. What he saw left him speechless. Under normal circumstances Jev was already beautiful but with sleep still written over his face, a lopsided smile and the sunlight filtering through his soft hair he was more breath-taking than ever before. “You’re staring at me, André.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, you’re just…”  
A confused but cute grin now appeared on Jev’s face before he answered. “I’m just what?”  
The vampire let out a small sigh, if he said the next thing, he could ruin their friendship, but before any words left his mouth the human continued talking. “I’m just cute? Adorable? Tired? Happy? Yeah, I know, but it’s really nice to hear that from you too.”  
“I was actually going to say very beautiful.” André said before he could stop himself. A big smile appeared on Jev’s lips again and suddenly he bolted forward and covered the vampire’s lips with his own in a chaste kiss. “Wanted to do that for weeks actually…” He mumbled apologetically after moving back a few centimetres. Without saying anything more, André just leaned back in to kiss the human again. “Well, nothing will stop me now from kissing you.”  
Jev let out a breathless laugh. “Good, because I don’t ever want you to stop.”


End file.
